April fools 2012
by Darkblacklily
Summary: They're back for another April fools.  This time no one will stop the antics of France, Spain, and Prussia.  What will they do? Anything you want them to of course.


Aprils fools 2012

.

Capturing (England) the traitor!

.

* * *

><p>March 31st~<p>

.

~Bzzzt~

.

~Click~

.

**[Recording….]**

.

England growled, through the gag tied around his mouth; struggling to get out of the red and green ropes tired around him. The ropes tied tightly around his torso and legs.

He was sitting on the bed with his legs underneath him.

He glared at the camera.

.

"Oh, is the camera on?" A voice said.

The camera turned, showing a French man with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Kesesese! Of course!" Prussia said, holding the camera up, recording.

France smiled, and sipped a glass of wine.

"Perfect. We're live now aren't we?"

The camera turned to show Spain with a laptop on the table beside him.

Spain gave Prussia a thumbs up, "Yep! All ready to go!"

.

France coughed, "Prussia, camera over here."

The camera panned back to France, "Kinda tough with it just being the three of us you know."

"Yes, well, we'll make do." France said setting his glass down.

The gag muffled England's voice, but everyone knew he was probably yelling profanities at them.

"Oh, just a second." France told to the camera, walking over to the bed and taking off England's gag.

.

England coughed a few times before glaring at them, "You do know this is a crime right?"

France smiled. "Well, you did prevent our plan **last time**." He used the back of the cloth and wiped the corners of England's mouth.

"We had such a good plan too!" Prussia yelled the camera moving up and down as he did.

.

England huffed, "an utterly moronic plan that would never have worked. Honestly attempting to-"

France took out a bandana and tied it around England's mouth. "We can't have you leaking out our plans now can we?"

England glared at France and attempted to head-butt him, only seceding in falling over onto his side.

.

Prussia put the camera down, "dude, an American flag bandana?"

France waved, "There was one lying around."

Spain laughed, "Well, our editor is American."

.

They paused, Prussia picked up the camera and aimed it at France.

.

France coughed, "well, it should be about time to tell you all about our plan this year, no?"

"Come on France, just say it already, my hands hurt from holding this thing."

"Put it on the tripod then." Spain said helpfully.

"Where did she put that?" Prussia moved over to a large white desk.

"Second from the top."

.

Prussia opened the drawer, "… are these summer clothes?"

A book hit Prussia in the back of the head, causing him to move forward and hit his head on the desk.

The camera slid to the ground, recording as Prussia rubbed his head in pain.

"The next one you moron!" a voice yelled from down the hall.

.

Prussia grabbed the camera and stuck his head out the door, "We're trying to do something here crazy lady!"

"Don't touch anything!"

Prussia closed the door, "Bitch."

He looked over at the other three, "oh right. Tripod."

.

He took the tripod out while France cleared his throat.

"Are you done yet Prussia?"

The camera sat comfortably on the tripod, aimed at France. "Wait… yeah."

.

France stood up from the bed, standing in front of it.

"I, the amazing France…"

England struggled in the background, trying to get the gag off.

Prussia covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh.

.

"Have decided to take any and all…" he winked at the camera, "provided that our _editor_ is alright with it…"

He smiled, "_**requests**_."

Spain typed on the laptop, "yep. **We'll be taking submissions, comments, and requests**. All you have to do is-"

Prussia turned the camera to himself, "write one! Send it in right here!"

.

England somehow managed to work the gag off and sat up.

"They won't do it! DON'T DO IT!"

England screamed in the background as Prussia smiled at the camera.

"We'll be doing this live stream. Our editor says it's okay."

Spain laughed in the background, "Go France!"

.

England screeched, "Get your hands off me!"

.

Prussia looked away from the camera for a second, "Who knew England was that flexible?..." He looked back at the camera.

"Oh yeah, send whatever you want. We just need to get it approved by the crazy lady and we can start."

Prussia looked away again, "anything else we need to say?"

Spain hummed, "oooh! Ooh! I have one!"

The camera panned to Spain.

Spain smiled and waved, "Hi everyone!"

…

…

…

Prussia turned the camera back to himself, "yeah, that's Spain everyone. Saying _hi_ about ten minutes into the video."

Spain laughed, "haha! You're so funny Prussia!"

Prussia shrugged, "anyway… damn I need to stop doing that. So that's all right?"

France moved the camera towards him, "I bid you adieu." He turned around and started advancing towards England.

.

Prussia turned the camera back towards him, "yeah, that's all. Well see ya-"

"!"

Prussia looked over his shoulder, then back at the camera. "well… bye."

.

~Click~

.

~Bzzt~

.

.

France-Oh and just so you know, we have a maid outfit on standby.

England- WHAT?

Prussia- you see, He bought that for our uh... _editor_…

England- she's not an editor!

Prussia- sure she is! She uh… edits things in, and edits things out. You know, a editor.

France- it might be a bit tight, and a bit short, since she's shorter than you.

*THWACK*

France- souffir….

Spain- France is gonna be speaking in French occasionally.

Prussia- well duh. He's French.

France- faut souffrir pour etre belle. Those Americans are just jealous of my beauty! And why wont she wear this maid outfit I picked out? It'd look good on her!

Prussia- cause you picked it out. Pervert.

France- we also have these nice long thigh length socks-

Tba- Hey! Those are mine!

France- and they would go so well with the outfit _ma chère~_

Tba-pervert.

.

**Apologies-**

If people were expecting an update from my other fics, I'm sorry!

I've just been so distracted lately! And there's so much to do!

I have to prepare for tests, and I have a few projects, and I've been… playing a few games- Don't hurt me!

Since it's close to spring break, I'm sure I'll be able to update at least a little bit.

And since June is close by, summer vacation!

*gets hit by scone* Okay okay! I'm really sorry! I promise to try harder!... I said _try_.

.

**Live stream- **meaning I will take requests and write them as quickly as possible. Each day's requests are written and posted before the day ends. (hopefully otherwise it'll be a few days at a time)

Starting April 1st through the 30th,

.

**Approval- **well, along as it doesn't involve rated _R things_, or _something along those lines_, I'd be all for it.

Ah, especially shipping, and ship teasing **I'm okay with that**.

.

**Anything else?-** Um… not really. The story may make a tiny bit more sense if you read my 1st April fools. But if you didn't, it doesn't really change it much.

Uh yeah. That's it.

Bye guys!

.

.

.

.

BTT~!


End file.
